


Threat

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space Royalty, Counselor Shiro (Voltron), Death Threats, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Prince Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Threats, Yeah that's not a tag, but he's okay, but like in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: He couldn’t say a word, and for them to know the whereabouts of his mother didn’t help at all. Because taking the wrong step, follow orders or try to topple down his power would detonate a series of events that would definitely end with the death of the person standing in front of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613635
Kudos: 16





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with dark, angsty stuff!
> 
> Part 1 of 2 for yet another series lmao

“Now? Now you listen to me?"

He tensed, his shoulders up to his ears, and he took a breath to keep from replying, knowing he wouldn't say anything productive.

"How is it possible that you're so defiant?" He asked, his voice strident echoing in the room he had vacated with a sole glare, everyone present running away like frightened chickens while he had to stay in his place, aware of what was coming, "I'm your counselor, Keith! I know more about this than you!"

He swallowed harshly at the mention of his name and not title, an omen that he was in big trouble. 

“And it’s not just about disobeying me from the beginning,” he scoffed, making a gesture to the stars in the other side of the crystal with his only arm, “It’s about how it seems like you disobey only when you want to, and it’s always when it’s the most dangerous for you!” 

He tightened his fists on his sides, his gaze fixed ahead although behind them he replayed over and over again the scene on the darkened hallway starting to blow up from the faraway wall. The fire was everywhere in seconds, and even if he could survive the fire, the intoxication by smoke was very possible. 

“I don’t understand,” his counselor said shaking his head, the longer part of his hair over his forehead following the movement with grace, “You always do this. You always put yourself at risk. Why, Keith? Why?” 

He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t excuse those actions. He couldn’t say the truth and wait for the threat to fall over their heads like a guillotine. It was one of the conditions: if someone found out, all his family, all his subordinates, Shiro, and every single one of his allies would be killed. 

He couldn’t say a word, and for them to know the whereabouts of his mother didn’t help at all. Because taking the wrong step, follow orders or try to topple down his power would detonate a series of events that would definitely end with the death of the person standing in front of him. 

He couldn’t let Shiro die. He couldn’t let him get hurt. He was hurt so much when he was under their claws; weakened with hunger and thirst, forcing him to fight other prisoners as entertainment, torturing and taking away his arm. 

He wouldn’t let them touch him ever again. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” he apologized quietly, with nothing else to say. 

How could he explain that putting his life on the line was the way of saving the lives of all of them? The only thing he could do was for it to look like an accident because of intrepidity and disobedience. 

He heard him sigh heavily, the exhausting softening his features, and his steps got closer to him, stopping in front of him. And still so close, he refused to look at him in the eye. 

“Keith,” he muttered, his voice so different from how it was when he was yelling at him, and he resented that the sweetness on his tone, that softness, would comfort him, “What’s happening? What is that you’re not telling me?” 

He tightened his lips, containing his want to cry it all out through tears, and Shiro must’ve noticed the tremor on his shoulders because his hand cupped his face, cradling him close and making their gazes meet. 

“Keith?” 

And seeing his concerned expression, a shocking affecting bleeding from it, made him comprehend. 

He would protect Shiro even if it’s the last thing he’d do with his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
